


Heliotrope

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Spadeliano, Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotions, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Spoilers for Season 2, Sweet Moments, Top Aureliano, Working with the Enemy, bottom Spadino, revenge plotting, secret meetings, these bois will end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: “Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together, Aurelià?”“Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences, Spadì.”Aureliano and Spadino have been in a secret relationship for months. They reluctantly work together with Adriano to take down Samurai, which presents its own set of issues.





	Heliotrope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harscrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/gifts), [ashkore_varg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkore_varg/gifts).



> This takes place some time after the last episode of Season 2. If you've read me before you know what you're in for. Buckle up.  
> This may or may not be self-indulgent. Who am I kidding, it totally is! They all are! 
> 
> This isn't canon. It's how I like to imagine them if they were together, in their private moments, which doesn't necessarily really reflect what they're like on the show (for the most part). I like to find sweetness and emotion in my characters so these are two dorks in love, and I love love. They only take on their canon characteristics when in public.  
> Spoiler for Season 2 so please be warned if you haven't finished the season.

“Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together, Aurelià?”  
“Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences, Spadì.”   
_  
  
It just happened.  
The becoming friends.  
The falling in love.  
It just happened.  
Or so they tell themselves.  
  
In reality, a series of events was set in motion when Aureliano and Spadino first met… born of some _coincidences_ if you will. Others might refer to them as chaos and nothing else. Truth is, not even the best storyteller could weave a more complex tale. The whole clusterfuck that transpired threw their satellites into each other’s gravities. Their orbits clashed so fucking hard the universe stopped for a brief moment, just long enough to allow their love to finally exhale.  
  
That was the easy part. (If easy meant bloodshed and heartbreak and finally… deliverance).  
The coalescence? That took a bit more time.  
  
Aureliano began noticing the little things. They made him smile.  
One morning he opened the fridge and found Spadino’s almond milk sitting on the shelf.  
Two days later, while looking for his beard trimmer, he noticed a jar of face cream and a tube of hair gel materialized in his drawer.  
The following morning still, once Spadino had kissed him on his warm cheek and promised to return with lunch, Aureliano had gotten up. Pulling open the medicine cabinet he couldn’t contain his toothy grin.  
  
If anyone had been around, they’d have seen the way he examined all of Spadino’s things, his eyes two blue pools of devotion.  
Toothbrush. Comb. A half-full bottle of perfume and a razor blade.  
If adults had a show and tell… if that shit still existed for us, and let’s be honest, those were simpler times so why the fuck not? So if Aureliano somehow brought these things and if he could talk to ghosts… he’d show her. With the same enthusiasm he had as a kid, he’d say “Look Livia… these are Alberto’s. Who’s Alberto? You remember him, don’t you? Spadino? At the end of it all _I_ was the fucking asshole! Guess what? He’s the love of my life.”  
  
Aureliano removed the cap from the cologne then, nostrils flaring as he shut his eyes and inhaled the scent that every cell of his body had grown to memorize.  
His senses were spun.  
  
Alberto smelled like spring. Crisp. Clean. Pure.  
He was like this even freshly showered, as if his pores were blooms and his soft skin a garden.  
Yeah. That’s what it was. A garden after an April drizzle.  
  
Alberto was violets.  
He was lilac blossoms.  
He was the lavender fields in Provence and the Hydrangea flowers Aureliano’s sister used to like when she was a little girl.  
When Aureliano lay pressed against his love, their bodies a mass of ache and need molded into each other… it was like lying in a field of heather.  
  
Inebriation. A new fragrance by Spadino.  
  
Aureliano replaced everything as was. Pretended Spadino wasn’t slowly moving in.  
_

That was a month ago. Alberto has his own chest of drawers now. His underwear is neatly folded and arranged by color. His socks are rolled up into perfect balls stacked into rows. One drawer is dedicated only to his jewelry.  
It all makes Aureliano smile.  
  
At some point, he doesn’t remember when, Spadino took over the closet of the room adjoining theirs.  
He’s in there now, the sound of hangers scraping against the metal bar competing with that of his expletives.  
Aureliano pushes open the yawning door with his hip, his hands occupied with coffee cups. They clink like bells in their plates because his hands are shaking.  
  
“Fuck! Where is it? Fuck!”  
Spadino stands facing the closet wearing nothing but purple boxer shorts. Aureliano halts, a simper playing at the corners of his plump mouth. He admires Alberto’s backside with a tilt of the head. The shape of his adorable ass cheeks snug tight against the fabric.  
“Everything okay? I brought coffee. One teaspoon of almond milk just like you like it.”  
He lifts the cups into the air a couple of inches as he walks over.  
  
Alberto pivots. Aureliano stands naked in all his glory except for a pair of black briefs which leave very little to the imagination. Albe’s firm mouth curls, as if always on the edge of laughter.  _Just how fucking beautiful are you, Aurelià?_  
“Ciao amò. God, you’re an angel.”  
He reaches out, takes the small cup between two fingers. “Just what I need.”  
“Careful, it’s hot,” Aureliano says.  
Spadino lifts it to his lips and blows lightly. “So it’s a cup of Aureliano?” he smirks.  
  
Goddamn that smirk. There’s isn’t a name adequate enough to describe the blush taking over Aureliano’s face. It puts roses to shame.  
“What’s with the swearing?” He indicates the closet with his chin.  
“I don’t know what to wear. Had something in mind and I fucking left it back at the villa. I’ll have to make do with these rags.”  
An arched eyebrow reveals Aureliano’s humorous thought.  
“Rags? Spadì… there’re thousands of dollars of designer clothing in there,” he chuckles.  
  
The bottom of the cup covers his face a moment and then he smacks his lips. Spadino puts the drink on the dresser and lifts his hands. “Here. Help me pick.”  
As he’s pulling outfits from the rack, Aureliano shakes his head in amusement.  
  
“Why the fuck do you care what you’re wearing, Albè? We’re going to talk to that asshole Adriano. Not to an awards show.”  
Alberto bends his head. The knowing look… the smirking wink… it makes Aureliano weak at the knees. Something tightens in his underwear.  
“I’m the king of the Gypsies, my love. Image is _everything._ ” He does a pirouette with one arm lifted high and Aureliano loses it.

A few minutes later Spadino exhales, satisfied. His left elbow bends, then the other.  
“So… this one or this one?” As he asks his head bobs left and right.   
  
Honestly, to Aureliano both outfits look the same. Alberto’s usual colorful silk jacket and pants combinations with a shirt underneath. Only the palettes are different.  
“I don’t know.” He pulls on his beard.  
“What do you mean you don’t know?! How can you not know?!”  
  
Aureliano laughs, eyes darting to his feet and back up to Spadino’s cute annoyed face.  
“Amò… look in my closet. I own 6 pieces of clothing. I wear the same jeans and leather jacket _all the time_.  
What the fuck do I know about fashion?”  
  
He’s right, Spadino thinks. He’s a fucking disaster. A fit of laughter catches him and Aureliano joins in.  
“Just… fine. Fine. But tell me which one looks better on me?”  
Aureliano moves closer and extends a hand. His palms rest casually on Spadino’s bare shoulders, causing his flesh to tingle.  
Between each word he plants kisses on his shoulders, neck, and face. “There isn’t one thing that would ever look bad on you, Albè.”  
Alberto draws in a sharp breath and Aureliano feels him shudder.  
_Some days I love you so much it fucking physically hurts.  
  
_“Although I prefer you with nothing on.” His hand slides down his silken belly, and Spadino’s thigh flexes in reflex.  
“You don’t know shit about fashion,” Alberto says in a tone thickening with lust. Aureliano trails a path along the side of his cheek with his tongue, dropping his head to nuzzle his creamy throat.  
“I know,” Aureliano groans lightly as he reaches _the spot_ with his nose. The one that makes Alberto melt. He nips at it with his teeth.  
“But there is one thing I know very well… “  
  
He’s walking Alberto to the bed with gentle nudges. Their erections graze through soft cotton.  
“Oh fuck,” Spadino breathes. He half closes his espresso eyes with a shiver when Aureliano pushes him down, slipping his boxers mid-thigh to fist his engorged cock.  
“Oh Jesus,” he moans.  
Spadino reaches around, eyes tripped up on the angles of Aureliano’s face as it inches down towards him. Alberto skims his shiny lips on the sweep of his jaw, his soft beard tickling.  
“Aurelià… we’re gonna be late…”  
He doesn’t want him to stop. It’s just some last remnant of reason that makes him speak.  
Aureliano sinks into his body immediately, the hard planes of his muscles enfolding him.  
“Can’t keep my hands off you. That fucker can wait.”  
  
Their tongues meet, Aureliano giving Alberto’s teasing laps with his own. He tastes like coffee and marzipan. A hint of almond.  
Jesus he could eat him up.  
“Oh fuck Aurè.” Alberto bucks lightly, the throbbing beyond bearable now. Alberto can feel it, the pre-cum oozing out of him.  
“Fuck me Aurelià,” he begs.  
Aureliano nods against him, letting the molecules of air from his exhale tickle his ear. “Spread your legs” he murmurs hot like a dirty secret.  
  
_Oh holy god…_ Spadino’s dick twitches against his belly. _  
_  
A quick tug and a little shimmy and their underwear is bunched cotton, tossed to the floor. Aureliano brackets Alberto’s slim hips, the velvety skin like flower petals beneath the pads of his fingers.  
The scent hits him again… orchids or irises. He doesn’t fucking know. All he knows is he wants to lose himself there, in Spadino’s garden. Plant himself next to him and grow old together like two redwood trees.  
  
Fuck he needs to be inside him _right now_.  
  
“Albè… I want you…” he whispers.  
Alberto’s legs fall willingly apart to receive him. He’s already opening himself to him in every sense… three slick fingers working inside himself. Not that he needs much prepping, he’s still relaxed from this morning. But the lube is in the other room and Aureliano is so thick…  
“Do you want me to… ?”  
“No,” Spadino grunts, shaking his head vigorously. He guides the tip of his cock to his hole. “Keep touching me. Don't leave me. Plus I like the drag.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  Aureliano’s eyes are drops of blue curacao. Spadino is drunk on them.  
“You won’t. You couldn’t ever hurt me,” Alberto breathes as he takes all of him inside with a sigh.  
  
The fullness doesn’t always fulfill the irrational need Spadino feels for him. Two clawed hands snake around, pressing nails into Aureliano’s hard, round domes.  
Aureliano hisses, biting into his lower lip when he bottoms out. His eyes roll behind his lids and all he can see is a violet pulsating light.  
One   
Two   
Three   
Four  
It's pulsating like his heart is beating like his cock is now moving...   
“More, Aurè…” Spadino implores as he pushes him in even deeper with eager scratches to his lower back. “Give me more.”  
  
No matter what, “more” between these two is never enough.  
   
_  
  
The sheets are scented with their lovemaking twenty minutes later. The memory of their release still lingers in the air and stains moist the fabric beneath their bodies.  
Aureliano hand’s slowly moves downward, mapping the length of Alberto’s perspired flesh from shoulder to groin. One muscular thigh possessively lies across Spadino’ slim one.  
I can’t believe he’s mine, Aureliano thinks. His heart is so tight in his chest he’s afraid it’ll burst.  
  
Rubbing the bare skin of Aureliano’s flushed chest, fingers tracing his tattoos, Alberto’s head pillows on his elbow. He breathes lightly between parted ruby lips.  
If he could live out the rest of his days looking into those periwinkles he would.  
  
“Aurè-“  
Aureliano, senses drugged, angles down to press his mouth against his. The kiss is easy. Practiced. Sweet.  
“Yes baby?”  
“Aurè… we are SO late,” he chuckles. It makes his tongue land on his lower teeth as he sucks in air.  
Hot chocolate sparkles from between his long, black lashes.  
  
Spadino normally wouldn’t care about such tardiness, but this could prove to be a decisive meeting. They have been planning to take down Samurai for a while now.  
With a soft sigh, Aureliano wipes his brow with his forearm, casting a glance to the ceiling.    
He knows they need to leave.  
“Fuck. Yeah, we better go. As much as I love the idea of making that fucker angry...plus I need to make a stop on the way.”  
  
Sitting up, thin arms sinking into the mattress below, Spadino beams in agreement. “If we wanted to piss him off, I’m sure we’ve succeeded. We’re running at least 30 minutes late. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get you back here. I’m not fully satisfied yet…”  
And there’s that smirk again. A long finger grazes Aureliano’s half-hard cock.  
  
Dark eyebrows raised into a triangle, Aureliano rolls over, pinning him down and raining pecks on him.  
“Oh no? So I wasn’t good, huh…? Huh?”  
Alberto’s belly laughing, squirming under him like a fish out of water.  
“Come on, Aurelià! Come on! Let me go!”  
_

  
Adriano’s not happy. He stands with his back against the car door, kicking pebbles side to side with his black boot. They make a grating sound beneath his feet.  
A horn honks in the distance, but when he turns to look it’s not anyone nearing the underpass.  
He runs two fingers over his clipped mustache as he watches the minutes pass on his phone.  
“Where the fuck are they?”

From the distance, the sound of traffic drowns out some noise from the construction happening a few hundred metres away. _Jesus this city is never quiet._  
Eyes trained in front of him, he finally spots Aureliano’s jeep approaching.  
“About fucking time,” he mutters.  
  
When Spadino and Aureliano exit the vehicle, they position themselves side by side. Aureliano tilts his head, crossing his hands in front of him. Spadino curls his lip in disdain.  
Cold steel presses flat against his slim wrist. He always slips his knife into his sleeve when he meets people he despises.  
If things go south he’s got back up. Aureliano’s stuck his 9mm into the back of his jeans.  
  
“And where the fuck were you?!” Adriano spits.  “You’re 40 minutes late.” He tugs on the hem of his polo shirt as he straightens it nervously.  
The man never stops looking angry, Aureliano muses.   
Shrugging his shoulders, he shoots a knowing look to Spadino. He can still feel the burn from the deep scratches on his ass. Spadino’s earlier sexual “encouragement” left quite a few marks.  
   
“We were held up. And I’d invite you to watch your fucking tone.” The natural pout to Aureliano’s mouth comes back when he’s pissed. And now he’s pissed.  
Adriano steps forward but stops before getting too close. He points at Aureliano.  
“You don’t fucking tell me to do anything, Adami. And there exist such things as fucking phones.”  
  
Spadino clucks his tongue. His jaw clenches. The impatience is making his mind go hazy. When that happens anything can set him off.  
“Listen, asshole. Just tell us what you have to tell us. We don’t like you any more than you like us.”  
  
Scarlet rushes into Adriano’s face. His thick eyebrows knit together as he shifts his attention towards Spadino.  
“Nun stavo a parlà co’ te, frocio demmerda.” _I wasn’t talking to you, you fucking faggot.  
  
_Spadino bites his lip and glares at him in open distaste but before he can say anything, Aureliano lunges. It's one movement and it's so fast if you blink twice you miss it.   
Adriano hits the ground with a loud thump, finding Aureliano on top of him with his forearm over his throat, choking him.  
Alberto screams “Aurelià!” but he can’t hear him through the rage.  
  
Eyes wide like turquoise marbles bore into Adriano’s terrified gaze. He gasps for air as Aureliano applies more pressure.  
Adriano writhes beneath, but it’s useless. When he realizes he’s been punked, he lets his limbs drop.  
Aureliano comes within an inch of his face, shaking him. Spadino stands in shock just watching the scene evolve.  
“Chiamolo frocio n’antra vorta e t’ammazzo co le mani mia, fascio demmerda.” _Call him a fag again and I’ll kill you with my bare hands, you fucking fascist.  
_  
Adriano’s coffee eyes implore. His face is turning purple. He mouths “I’m sorry, let me go, I’m sorry...”  
“Let him go, Aurelià…” Spadino pleads. As much as he hates Adriano they really don’t need to be burning another body tonight.  
  
Aureliano releases him with a shove. The gravel beneath crackles. He stands up and dusts off as if nothing had happened.  
Inching backwards, one hand to his throat as he coughs violently, Adriano crawls back to his car.  
He uses the door handle to pull himself up.  
“You’re fucking crazy!” he manages. His close-set eyes blink furiously.  
  
Spadino smiles to himself, eyes making sure Aureliano is calming down with quick darts back and forth. His fists are still clenched at his sides but his breathing is getting more regular.  
“As I was saying,” Alberto requests with a deliberately slow voice. “Say what you have to say and we’ll be gone.”  
  
Chest heaving, Adriano pulls out the car keys from his left pocket. His voice is still hoarse.  
“Samurai is going to be meeting Cinaglia tomorrow night. It’s a secret meeting, of course. Since Cinaglia doesn’t wanna be seen going to his stables anymore, they’ll be rendezvousing in a country house that belongs to one of Samurai’s associates. We have to corner Cinaglia right after. Get to Samurai before he’s sure those signed permits make it to city hall. Once he’s lost them, he can’t proceed with the new construction project. He’ll lose any leverage and we’ll let the Sicilians do the rest.”  
“What do we do with Cinaglia?”  
“He’ll be alone. I need your men to take care of this. Take pictures of the meet, make sure Cinaglia’s caught getting paid for the signatures. I’ll be sure to get the news out about the corruption as soon as we have the proof.”  
  
Aureliano studies Spadino, who nods to him.  
“Fine. Where do we contact you when it’s done?”  
Adriano pulls an old flip phone from his pocket and tosses it weakly to Aureliano.  
“That number’s clean. Call me at speed dial 1 and get rid of the phone once we’ve talked.”  
  
Adriano doesn’t wait for an answer. He rounds the front of his SUV and gets in. He speeds away leaving a trail of tire tracks.   
  
Spadino waits until his car's out of view before letting himself touch Aureliano on the shoulder.  
Aureliano gently grasps Alberto’s arm. His eyes search Alberto’s watery ones with affection.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that, Aurelià. I’m used to people calling me a faggot.”  
There’s a tinge of sadness to his voice. It tears into Aureliano’s heart.  
  
Aureliano recalls when he himself called him that. It seems like so long ago. He winces at the memory as a burning guilt pushes bile up his throat. It was at a place similar to this he showed his worst.  
  
“Nobody’s ever going to call you that, or hurt you again, Albè. Understand? Not on my watch.”  
In a flash, Spadino’s pouting lips stretch into a beaming smile. He looks down at his feet bashfully.  
“I love you, Aurelìà,” he murmurs.  
  
Aureliano straightens himself. Sniffles. There’s a tear welling, but he breathes it back. He doesn’t trust himself to look at Spadino.  
There’s nothing more he wants to do than grab him right now and kiss him with all his might, like he should have back when… but he can’t. Not out here in the open.  
  
“Come with me, I wanna show you something.” He recalls the stop he made earlier, when he told Spadino to go into the shop next door to the one he wanted to visit so he could keep him occupied. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise.  
Aureliano rounds the jeep and opens the trunk. Alberto sidles up next to him.  
There’s a potted plant in the back. Little purple blossoms against a backdrop of bright green leaves.  
  
“What’s this?” he asks.  
Aureliano wipes underneath his nose with the top of his index finger. Squares his shoulders trying to look tough.  
“It’s a heliotrope.”  
A smiles creases Spadino’s face. “It’s pretty. Who’s it for?”  
Frond lashes bat. Aureliano clears his throat of emotion. “Um… it’s for you. For us. I wanted to plant it outside our bedroom window. Um… it’s a sun flower.”  
A quizzical wrinkle to his brow, Spadino swivels. _Is he buying me flowers?_ “Aren’t sunflowers orange?”  
Aureliano chuckles. He fingers the tiny blossom delicately. It reminds him of Albe’s silky skin.  
He leans in. Smells it. It's bouquet is like almonds and marzipan.   
_Spadino._  
  
“In Greek. It comes from sun and turn, the name I mean. A plant that turns, so it faces the sun.”  
Aureliano turns towards his sun. Blinks once. Twice.  
  
“It reminds me of you, Albè. Of us. I was in the dark before meeting you. You’re my sun, Albè. From now on I’ll always look for you. Turn to you. I won’t be able to live without you. That’s why… that’s why I loved it when I read about it.”  
Spadino favors his words with a visible upturn to his mouth. There’s a heart-wrenching tenderness to Aureliano’s gaze. He thinks he’s fallen in love with him all over again.  
  
They both wish they could kiss. Embrace. Spadino inches over so he’s closed the space between them, their shoulders touching.  
“I love it, Aurelià. I love _you_.”  
Aureliano nods slowly. Let’s out a low, long exhale that deflates his lungs. “I love you, too, Albè.”  
  
A heat passes through Spadino as the words hit him. He’ll never tire hearing it, though Aureliano doesn’t say it as often as he does.  
He doesn’t need to. Words are empty. Who needs words when his boyfriend goes and does something this thoughtful and poetic?  
Alberto sways and Aureliano sways with him. He breaks the silence with comic relief.  
  
“Look at us, two big bad gangsters standing under a highway looking at a fucking flower.”  
They both erupt into belly laughter. Spadino’s nearly in tears.  
Aureliano shuts the trunk. He looks around and seeing no one near, gently squeezes Spadino’s hand before letting it go.  
“Come on. I wanna get you home,” Aureliano says. “I’m still insulted I left you unsatisfied.”  
Alberto simpers as he climbs in the front seat. Joy mingles with a thousand butterflies in his stomach.  “I’ll let you have your way with me, Aurelià, but only because you bought me flowers.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh these bois will be the end of me I swear.  
> I thank my lovely colleague ashkore_varg for the help with Romano. And both her and harscrow for the incredible love and support in this fandom.  
> You my gurls! Daje!!
> 
> For the moment I think this will be one chapter but I'd like to write more of Adriano and Samurai so who knows?  
> The quotation at the beginning is by Emory Allen and all the flower info is from wiki.


End file.
